My Happily Ever After
by 0CELtic0
Summary: Set during 'Duets'. "You're the ending I've been waiting for..." Cute. Sweet. Quinn x Sam. Read, Review, Enjoy! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Kissed The Girl

**A/N: **Hello once again! Here we are again, this time with our second fanfic!

As the title indicates, this will be a Sam x Quinn story, since they are very adorable and we have been enjoying the development of their relationship!

Anyways, takes place during the episode "Duets" and focuses on the developing relationship between Quinn and the new kid, and goes a little more in depth with Quinn and her feelings towards men and relationships after giving birth last season. Because we really haven't seen too much of Quinn's feeling since having the baby…

Ok, so yeah this will be kind of a short story beginning after Sam tries to kiss Quinn and leading up to the time at Breadsticks when things become a little more official. Yeah, oh and for fun each chapter will be named after a Disney song…so yay! All that fun stuff.

Well, that's it for now…onto the story! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**My Happily Ever After**

Chapter 1: _Kiss(ed) The Girl_

Title Reference: 'The Little Mermaid'

* * *

Her head was held high; her cheerleading uniform clung tight to her nicely toned body, Quinn Fabray marched down the hallways of McKinley High. It was _the_ Quinn Fabray; miss popular, head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club. She was back.

No longer was she "the pregnant girl", who lost everything because of stupid choices. She was gaining it all back, she was returning to life she once knew.

It was like the return of a long lost friend…

"Quinn!" Her name was called, and the blonde cheerleader cursed under her breath, while rolling her eyes.

It had to be him, of all people. He was the last person she wanted to see…

Quinn's eyes locked as the called caught up with her, brushing up against her side.

Sam Evans.

"Hey, how are you?" Sam greeted, receiving a muttered "good" from the cheerleader. "Well, I was just seeing when you wanted to get together and practice our duet,"

"I don't know Sam," Quinn began, not bothering to look at him. "Are you wanting to get together for our duet; or get together to do it?"

It was harsh, she knew it. But after the incident with Sam before while practicing, as well as just coming off a complicated school year, she wasn't taking any chances with a sweet talking football player.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for the 'attempting-to-kiss-you' incident. Don't be mad. I understand, you don't want to go there." Sam acknowledged.

"Yep, because kissing leads to messing; messing leads to screwing; and screwing leads to screwed." Quinn declared.

"Ok, got it… 'screwing' bad," Sam attempted to lighten the mood… it wasn't working. "Alright than, so what do you say, when do you want to get together to practice our DUETS?"

Quinn smirked, "I'm available after school tonight, if that works for you."

A giant smile grew across the shaggy-haired boys face, "That works just perfectly. Do you want to meet at my house around like four? I promise…no funny business."

"Alright, sounds like a…plan," Quinn responded. "I will see then. Now, if you don't mind I need to get to Math."

"Can't wait," Sam said, "I'll see you in glee."

Quinn nodded as she parted ways from the football player as he waved a final goodbye, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Quinn just shook her head; Sam was such a nerd and a goofball. He did seem very sweet and nice…but the nice and sweet ones can still screw you. The bad boys can screw you; the nice ones can screw you.

No matter what, you're always screwed.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it! The starting of "My Happily Ever After", I know Quinn seems like kind of a cold fish…but wouldn't you be after you were shut out for being pregnant, screwed over by two guys (one literally), and that's one thing that's been bugging me about this season…is that they aren't really showing the effects of Quinn's pregnancy on Quinn now.

So, I'm assuming she has a harder time opening up to guys for the fact of being screwed over again…but over the course of the story she allows herself to open up to Sam and fall in love again…aw won't that be nice?

Ok, well please leave a **review** I like to hear you thoughts and comments; they encourage me to keep on writing! So feedback is good!

Until next time!


	2. Reflection

**A/N: **Hello once again wonderful people! I'm back with the second installment of _My Happily Ever After_; I would like to start off by saying thank you to all of you who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! You guys are all amazing!

Not much to say for this chapter, except that this is a more religious chapter…which suits Quinn just nicely, as she reflects a little on why she had to become pregnant as a teen. A little Sam and Quinn interaction, but nothing too big…yet!

Well, that's it for now! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**My Happily Ever After**

Chapter 2: _Reflection_

Title Reference: 'Mulan'

* * *

They say God has a plan for everyone; that everything happens for a reason.

Quinn wasn't finding the reason behind hers…

Just a year ago, she had it all; the popularity status, the looks, the boyfriend, a loving home…everything.

Then, in a blink of an eye, and a couple of wine coolers, it was all gone; the popularity, the looks, the boyfriend, her loving home. Leaving the once Queen Bee to fight just to survive everyday as people stared, whispered behind her back, pointed and made fun.

Even now, everything that she had once lost was in one way or another back in her grasp…it wasn't. Many people still looked down at her in disgust; continuously still calling her names behind her back, like 'slut' and 'ho'.

Quinn Fabray had everything back in her life that made her happy…and yet she wasn't.

"Why so glum, Quinny?" Sam questioned, making his into the glee club's classroom, taking his unofficial permanent seat next to the blonde cheerleader.

"Please, don't call me 'Quinny'." Quinn huffed as she watched Sam gather his notebook and pencil form his backpack.

"Got it, no 'Quinny'," Sam assured, "Isn't this great? I learn something new about you every day; and today…you don't like nicknames."

"You're such a dork," Quinn declared, as she let out a light laugh.

"Hey, some girls dig the dorky jock." Sam laughed, gesturing to his physique.

Quinn just smiled, rolling her eyes before the class's attention was drawn to Mr. Schuester swiftly entering the classroom, his book bag resting on his shoulder, and a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon guys," Will greeted as he placed his 'glee things' on the piano, before taking a stance in front of the group. "So, how are all of your duets coming along? Do you think we will have any winners?"

This caused an outburst of discussion, as the glee members each voiced their confidence in their duet choice. Mercedes and Santana spoke highly of their upcoming song (Santana was expecting a unanimous victory). Tina boasted on her and Mike's duet, as well as Mike's first solo role. Finn and Rachel were certain (as usual for the glee star) in their possibility of winning, but their confidence was somewhat off…it was a little creepy.

Quinn was drawn away from the commotion of the class as she felt a hand rest on her bare knee.

"I think we're going to win," Sam whispered into her ear. "We are going to be lucky, with _Lucky_,"

Quinn simple smiled as she pulled her knee away from his grasp, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Quinn Fabray; she had the hair, the makeup, the body, the uniform, the status, everything that once made up _the_ Quinn Fabray. Everything that made her happy…

But she wasn't.

The happiness was lost the moment that she said "yes" to Noah Puckerman.

They say that God has a plan for all of us; a reason for everything that happens.

So, what was hers?

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, well there you have it…there's Chapter 2! Like I said, it was a little more of a filler chapter than everything, but still was necessary for the story.

Well yeah, so hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. You say Quinn reflect (haha…it's the title of the chapter) on her life in recent months.

Anyways, next chapter we will see a little more interaction with Quinn and Sam as they meet for their rehearsal. So, that gives you a little sneak peak of what's in store!

Please don't forget to leave a review! Until the next chapter!


End file.
